The Orange Wall
by AndreaAtlyss
Summary: It all started with the Orange wall... 8 months after they get married Chummy and Peter have to rely on their faith and take the road less traveled. Reviews welcomed!


It all started with a the orange wall.

"Peter did you get the paint?" Chummy asked, sitting in a chair she dragged over to the window. Tissues covered the floor around her.

"Yes, I did. Beige." He said, walking over and kneeling at her feet.

He wiped away her tears and tipped her chin to kiss her.

"Peter don't." It was a soft and barely audible, but it was enough.

"Hey look at me. We can try again, but only if you want to. When the time comes." Her eyes once again had welled up with tears.

"but I can't do that again. Oh, Peter!" She buried herself in his lap, as she slid to the floor.

"Shh, It's okay. Let's go paint the nursery, soon it will be our guest room." As much as he hated it, he knew it had to be done. Peter waited till she stopped crying to get up and walk to the other room. They grabbed brushes and began to cover the soft orange walls. Fred had already came over and took apart the crib and rocking chair and they were put in the shed out back.

They finished painting and sat in the empty room, it was cold, quiet and ever so still.

Chummy had decided after a while that she needed to take a walk and get out of the house.

She walked slowly to Nonnatus with a pocket full of tissues and knocked on the door.

Sister Julienne happened to be walking by at the moment, and heard the faint knocking.

"Chummy my Dear, I didn't expect you today. Come in." Sister said, welcoming her with a hug.

"I came to ask if I could have a few minutes in the chapel?" Chummy asked, twiddling her thumbs together in a nervous way. If there was one thing she knew, it was that she had her prayers when hard things came.

"Of course, take all the time you need. Prayers aren't for another two hours." Sister Julienne said, giving her arm a squeeze and walking on.

Chummy sat for what seemed like ages, praying and asking why someone so loving would let this happen. She dropped her bible and it opened to a specific page in Matthew, she picked it up and read the words and she heard a voice call her from above.

Matthew 28:20, "And be sure of this: I am with you always, even to the end of the age."

"Camilla, I am here. I am the I am, trust in me. Your time is coming soon." The voice called to her. As she began to weep it was clear what had happened. She rushed home to Peter to find him sitting at the table with a bible.

"What are you doing with that?" She asked, not looking at where it was opened to.

"I needed to read. Read, Him." He said, gesturing her to sit and taking her hands.

"Camilla I need to share a scripture with you." He continued.

"Matthew 28:20." She said in a soft tone.

"How did you know that?" He replied, turning his brow.

"Because he spoke to me... Peter I want to try again." The words just flowed right out of her mouth. She was more than positive.

"Don't just because of me though." He said, tightening his grip on her hands.

"Peter I am positive. It's his will and our future." She said, leaning across and giving him a kiss

Four Years Later…

"Freddie and Michael!" Chummy yelled at the three and four year old.

"Sorry." Said Freddie as he lowered his head in shame.

"Mummy can't chase you! One can barely fit through the door!" She gave a chuckle and kissed both of them. "Go play quietly, please."

Peter walked through the door with a brown paper sack and kicked off his muddy boots.

"PETER!" She bellowed. "I just mopped!" He could see the anger rising in her face.

"Dear, I have chocolate from Mrs. Rain." He held up the bag and watched her snatch it and walk into the kitchen.

"All is forgiven!" She quipped.

"How was clinic?" He asked, walking up behind her and rubbing her swollen belly, and gently swaying from side to side. Her hands joined his and she smiled widely.

"Perfect, two weeks! Only two weeks!" Both were beaming with joy, and had stepped into the new nursery, three brown walls and a soft orange one.

The two were so happy with their little family, on the mantel piece rested a small card that read.

"_Our Special Angel, Gabriel Andrew Noakes." _

_FIN_


End file.
